Cold, Cold World
by Electricnitro
Summary: 'Spirit' A mystifying girl who has no real purpose in life. She had decent friends, until they were changed, mutilated. She considered him a brother, now she avoids him when blogging. Those girls were here best friends, now their bossy and unrestrained. He was her first real enemy, now he's the only person who treats her like she's worth something. Then she disappeared...


_**hi**__ I kind of lost interest in my previous story and yeah... I haven't actually gotten anymore inspiration for it and I just can't think of be honest though, I don't really like where it was going and it just didn't seem to fit or work with how I usually like to write. (Even though I LOVE post-apocalyptic type stories._

_Sorry if you liked it ;-;_

This world has always been cold. It's a world completely devoid of sunlight, so of course it would be like this. Clouds are always hovering over us, mocking us with their false promises of rain. If I could get away, I would. But this place is almost the exact replica of everywhere else, cold, dark and completely free of any warm emotions. Weather or not this world I do not belong in has always been like this is out of sight, out of mind and I'd rather keep it that way. Heh- you can't change the past after all.  
I've tried running from this hellhole of a hometown but my windows are nailed shut with malice and I cannot bring myself to hurt my older sister. I used to have friends, but they changed. Everyone I knew changed. I remember the times when we would run around in the park as if the sun was indeed shining, "Always friends!" We'd promise each other, but even now, these memories are but vivid dreams to me.  
Their mental states changed along with them, I remember John and his corny jokes, he was like my older brother. I no longer consider him a guardian to me, I have to try my best to avoid his psychotic grin each day.  
Jade used to be a normal child my age, forgetting things while reminding others of their priorities, now... Now Jade is just a bossy girl who likes annoying the crap out of people.  
Rose was always one of my best friends, we spoke, shared a few silent laughs and studied mental issues together. She was calm and collected even in the scariest of times. Sadly, all that changed when she transformed, she became more hyperactive and seemed to start panicking when she really shouldn't... I miss her- I miss all of them.  
My last friend, and certainly least favourite was Dave, always coming up with 'sick beats' and annoying the hell outta me with his shades and 'cool kid' façade. Even before now, I tried to avoid him as best as I could. Although... He's been the friendliest to me since then. He occasionally visits me at my window, silently watching me from under that mask of his. It's more annoying than the glasses he had. We never talk, we just stare at each other like prey and predator, sometimes with a smile, sometimes with a frown...

With a sigh I snap myself out of my brooding thoughts. My sister is surely going to ask to transmute me this afternoon, it's tradition for a child to be transmuted on their thirteenth birthday but do they ever want to? I run that question through my practically dead brain for the hundredth time this morning. "Do I want it? Do I want to be changed?" I shake my head, "Of course not." But it's almost the law. It is a mutant eat human world out there...  
Tap... Tap... Tap...  
"Here's Dave..."  
I turn towards him on my chair stationed at the computer with a sad smile on my white face. I'm always inside, sis will never let me out, not until the transmutation anyway. I warily stare right into the eye sockets of his mask like I always do, they seem completely empty, but I know they're not. Dave's brother would never do something like that, despite how deranged he is in his state. I gulp then turn back to my computer, eyes on the screen, just waiting for a popup to alert me to a friends' message. I occasionally take a glance at the mutated boy sitting at my window flexing his ash black wings, admiring his well grafted avian-like body. My dull eyes travel to his left hand, staring with almost amazement I guess. His hand is a talon. An eagle's talon. His brother had a very interesting design for him indeed. I make a mental note of all his physical faults and blemishes. Wait- what is that? A gasp escapes my throat as I catch a glimpse of a sword sticking out of his rib cage like a splintered block of wood, has that always been there? Probably, knowing the crazy mind of his guardian very well comes as an advantage to someone who knows how to use that information. I let my breath out once again, he didn't seem to be in pain...  
Bing!  
There's the message I was waiting for. My attention snaps back to my pesterchum login and I click on the flashing bar at the bottom of the screen, whatever it's called. It's Rose.  
"This outta be good..."  
I sigh then begin to talk to my ex-friend.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering wonderingDaydreamer [WD] at 9:45 -

TT: Hey girl! How are you?!  
WD: Not so great...  
TT: you're just like the rest of us before the transmutation! Don't worry!  
WD: I'd say your words of comfort helped me, but that would be a lie...  
TT: Well excuse me for trying to cheer you up!  
WD: I didn't mean any offence by it... I just don't wanna turn into one of you- I'm not saying I don't like you! I just don't wanna- well, y'know!  
TT: It's not as bad as you think. Being like me and all.  
WD: The main reason why I stay inside is because I can't stand being near you! And the fact that my bloody sister won't allow me to...  
TT: ...  
TT: ... You don't seem to have a problem with bird boy...  
WD: It's not like that! We have a nailed up window separating us!  
TT: uh huh...  
WD: And as I've stated before, the way he just stares at me is just creepy! Ugh!  
TT: You can't tell how he stares at you... He has a mask on.  
WD: Exactly!

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering wonderingDaydreamer [WD] at 10:18 -

WD: Rose?  
WD: Rose? Are you there?  
WD: ... Ok then...

"Damn it all..."  
My attention turns back to the window, Dave's gone... I hope he doesn't have hawk eyes. Gulping, I bury my head in my hands, god I'm tired...  
The loud thumping of my sister springing up the stairs startles me into full consciousness. The unexpected loudness makes me to fall off my chair and straight onto my head. This causes a chain reaction, my chair goes flying across the room, hitting my bookshelf and then that fell over in a messy pile of books and papers.  
"Well someone's excited!" A giggle echoes around the room almost evilly, bouncing back and fourth between words. With a groan, I stiffly force myself to sit up and look at the mutated mess that is my sister, an awfully sadistic smile on her face.  
Well, I'm gonna die.

_do you like it? Should I continue? I'm not sure whether to or not, so I just left this chapter with a cliffhanger. ^_^_


End file.
